Welcome To Aperture: A Strexcorp and Aperture Laboratories Crossover
by MoonlightAllNight
Summary: Set in a town in a desert, or a desert in a town no one is really sure. Where the company picnic is getting out of hand someone makes a call. THE TESTING WILL BEGIN IN 3 2 1
1. Chapter 1: An Inefficient Inefficiency

Lauren sat at her desk, in front of her (on top of the fresh deer corpse) lay the latest reports from the autonomous brain scans conducted by the yellow strex copters. The results were very disappointing, belief in a smiling god was still only at 12.76% but even more disappointing was that productivity at the company picnic had dropped 8%.

Lauren pondered this should she decrease sleep time again? or maybe encourage them with a "friendly" strex-pet. These were all possible solutions but Lauren knew that none of these would really work, unless she knew Nightvale's weakness and she knew exactly who to call for that.

The next "Morning" (2 hours late after accidentally going to old town Nightvale) vans started arriving a mysterious rotationally symmetric logo on the side. Robotic cranes that ran on some sort of pre programmed powerful motion tracking software started unloading mysterious boxes labelled "TESTING EQUIPMENT". It was a strange sight in Nightvale a newcomer and yet no one there to shout the customary greeting of "INTERLOPER!" or even throw a rock. The cranes worked well after the glowing ball of gas that sustains life by mere presence that some people call the sun descended with a loud crash like a cheap piano being dropped 10.6 metres onto a wooden floor and as the "morning" dawned with a sharp crisp bang, lightning and small localized showers of red confetti (signalling that it was Monday) as was normal in the strange town.

The autonomous robotic cranes had finished unloading the strange boxes and the "secret" bunker was now surrounded by small oblong shaped turrets with a low powered 40 milliwatt red laser connected to a simple motion tracker. Next to one of the turrets was a small white sign advertising testing procedures and at the bottom was the strange rotationally symmetric logo and "Aperture Laboratories" in impact bold next to it.

Lauren had just finished writing the hourly strex-powered powered news letter, she smiled as she pressed submit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Strexcorp Employees,<strong>

we are proud to announce that we have hired the renowned Aperture Laboratories, to help you achieve your greatest potential.  
>Testing has already begun and is mandatory.<br>we have been told that cake* is provided.  
>Remember to obey all laws of physics as stated in the latest Strexcorp Employee Handbook.<br>Testing will occur in the underground bunker down the road from the ralphs,  
>if you are at the Strexcorp employee picnic please ask for a pass from one of the senior office workers<p>

*Cake may contain imaginary corn, if you are allergic please ask for an alternative


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip In The Chambers

GladOS was in a state that resembled happiness (she could see why humans liked being happy), it was new test subject day. New test subject day was her second favorite day next to bring your daughter to work day.

An alert sounded as the first test subject arrived and a pre-recorded message began playing: "hello and welcome to the Aperture Science Portable Enrichment Center, please state your name" "Erika, with a K" said the tall slightly radiant stranger said. "Thank you! Please face the camera for a full body scan" said the disembodied voice. Erika faced the camera which was mounted above a pair of military grade blast doors, and then a harsh beep was heard and the blast doors slid open.

Erika peered into the gloom, suddenly white fluorescent lights lit up on the ceiling. The sudden light revealed a spotless white corridor and at the end a white back lit sign with a large 01 in a font that looked like droid sans. Erika cautiously advanced down the corridor, curiously peering at the unfamiliar surroundings, as she approached the sign a soft, authoritative, computerized but distinctly female voice said "welcome, the following test is highly dangerous and involves strictly patented portal technology, but don't worry if you do die or mortally wound yourself it will still provide valuable testing data. Please do not damage any of the equipment. You may begin, now".

Erika nodded and rounded the corner past the glowing sign and walked into a bare, stone walled room with several chambers separated by glass walls. In the far bottom left there was another blast door with an orange cross next to it. From the Orange cross blue dots led to a red button. In another chamber there was a large cube with intricate patterns on it. The strangest thing was what looked an oval shaped mirror that reflected somewhere else, Erika guessed this was the portal that the strange computerized female voice was talking about. The portal was surrounded by blue and every 2 seconds flashed to showing a different part of the room. Erika advanced cautiously towards the strange portal, she (or he it was hard to tell) reached out reached out and to touch the faintly glowing oval and when she (or he) touched the portal her hand slipped through, Erika quickly recoiled and jumped away.

In a control room deep underground GladOS made a sound that resembled a giggle, this was her favorite part.


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Desert Land

StrexCorp Aperture Crossover: Chapter 3 (draft 3)

Carlos was worried, he hated being worried. When the mask figures and angels (who were all called Erika for some strange reason) had left through the strange doors to try and overthrow the malignant all powerful StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated, 47 Angels and 63 masked warriors had left, but when they came back only 46 angels came back.

He tried calling Cecil but he just said "angels do not exist" Carlos tried reasoning with him but it was no use. Carlos went looking for intern Dana to ask her about the missing angel but he couldn't find her. He looked on her tumblr and only found a blurry image of a mountain with a red light on top, he tried calling her but his phone just displayed a picture of 10 pine trees arranged like bowling pins.

For the first time since entering the strange desert dimension he.. He.. Felt lonely. Cecil wasn't answering his calls and he was already quite tired so he found one of the softer rocks and went to sleep. His dreams were strange full of visions of another life in another town and the countless nights with Cecil feeding Khoshekh, eating salted imaginary corn and taking his cat allergy pills.

When he woke he found intern Dana and several members of the masked army conversing about the missing angel, "do you think StrexCorp took her?" "No they wouldn't do that" "maybe she's at the company picnic?" Carlos stopped listening when they started discussing a rescue mission. He wondered away and sat down on another rock. He went to check Cecil's tumblr and as it finished loading his phone rang, it was cecil! "I thought he could call" thought Carlos as he answered. "Hello?" Carlos said barely containing his excitement, "I haven't got much time to talk, my phone has started whistling and heating up" Cecil quickly said in his deep voice "what is it?" Carlos urgently replied "there is a strange company in Night Vale" "you mean StrexCorp?" "No another one, I sent an intern to inves-" the call dropped.

Carlos sat down again feeling useless the nearest old oak door looking evermore inviting.


End file.
